Desde mi Cielo
by kya-kuch
Summary: Mis apellidos son Dupain-Cheng, de origen francés y chino. Nombre, Marinette. Tenía catorce años cuando me asesinaron el 6 de Diciembre del 2019.
1. Nota de Autora

Este es un regalo para Parlev. Se supone que iba a ser el de Navidad pero la inspiración es esquiva conmigo, viene cuando se le complace o me quedo bloqueada con alguna escena.

La portada se supone que iba a ser hecha por ella... Pero yo no me caracterizo por ser una persona paciente. Buginette, perdóname TwT

Les comunico de antemano que haré mención, y esto lo sabrán si vieron la película o leyeron el libro, a una violación y asesinato.

Está ambientada hasta la temporada dos, porque aún no veo la tercera, sólo partes.

La historia está basada en el libro Desde Mi Cielo (The Lovely Bones) de Alice Sebold y su adaptación al cine hecha por Peter Jackson. Los personajes y el universo de Ladybug le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.

¡Espero que disfruten la lectura! :3

Larga vida al Adrinette.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Mis apellidos son Dupain-Cheng. Desafortunadamente, tan normales y corrientes como la chica a la que pertenecen que no tengo a qué compararlos. La única cosa que los hace especiales es que solían presentarme de manera orgullosa como hija de un papá francés y una madre china, los mejores padres y pasteleros en toda París, fui tan afortunada de tenerlos mientras vivía en la Tierra. Eso era todo lo que había interesante sobre mí, al menos para conocimiento de mis amigos y parientes. Mi nombre es Marinette, significa "La que ama el mar". Creo que también se llama así una ciudad del estado de Wisconsin, en Estados Unidos, eso me dijo el profesor de historia cuando pronunció mi nombre al pasar la lista. Cómo me gustaría poder empezar esta historia de una forma que sea más agradable para ustedes, pero sólo sería retrasar lo inevitable, y esta historia, mi historia, no tiene un comienzo bonito, todavía trato de descubrir si tiene un final feliz. Me repetiré.

Mis apellidos son Dupain-Cheng, de origen francés y chino. Nombre, Marinette. Tenía catorce años cuando me asesinaron el 6 de Diciembre del 2019. Fue cuando los parisinos aún estaban acostumbrados a oír de los horrores que pasaban en el resto del mundo, pero nunca aquí. El peor peligro del que todos eran conscientes era Hawk Moth y sus mariposas, y el daño que hacía no era duradero porque Chat Noir y yo estábamos siempre a tiempo para frenarlo y ponerlo en su lugar. A él y a cualquier otro criminal que se atreviera a corromper la paz. Las calles de París eran seguras, hasta ese día.

Yo era la simple y absurdamente torpe Marinette, que se convertía en la heroína más querida de París cuando llegaba la hora. Así es, yo era la milagrosa LadyBug, la chica en traje de látex rojo moteado que con ayuda de su yoyo volaba de edificio en edificio y devolvía todo a la normalidad. Mi identidad secreta muchas veces me impedía hacer mi vida como debería alguien de mi edad, desaparecía, dejaba plantados a mis amigos, tenía que mentir para zafarme de decir la verdad, hasta a mis padres. Sentía una culpa inmensa, pero eran sacrificios que debían ser hechos si quería proteger la ciudad, el maestro Fu me había elegido a mí y a nadie más por una razón, tenía que demostrarle que no se había equivocado. Aunque era estresante, salvaba a las personas con gusto, y me las arreglaba para balancear mi papel como LadyBug y la aburrida Marinette en partes más o menos iguales. Era futura esposa de Adrien Agreste y diseñadora de modas famosa, fui votada como la presidenta de mi clase, era miembro del club de artes, ganadora del concurso de diseño de Gabriel Agreste, sabía hornear dulces pero era torpe en la cocina, y siempre me quedaba dormida aunque el despertador sonara sin falta en la mañana.

Antes de que Lila Rossi se inscribiera en mi escuela y pusiera a mis compañeros en mi contra, mi mejor amiga era Alya, a menudo mi aliada contra el crimen, la mayor admiradora de LadyBug, claro, después de Chat Noir, y era creadora del LadyBlog donde publicaba información y vídeos de mis actividades como heroína. Mientras que Chloe, la hija del alcalde y niña rica, también portadora ocasional de uno de los miraculous, era mi enemiga. No pasaba un día en que no fuera blanco de sus burlas, se divertía tratando de dejarme en ridículo o meterme en problemas. Ella me detestaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Chloe no fue quien me mató, si es que se lo están preguntando. Sé que en esta vida no puedes terminar de conocer a una persona, sobre todo a una chica que hace lo que sea por quitar a alguien de su camino, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que ella estuviera detrás de lo que me pasó. Pudo ser causante de la mayoría de las akumatizaciones, pero ella tenía preferencia por herir emocionalmente, jamás de forma física. No era capaz de matar ni a una mosca. A mi funeral asistió casi toda la escuela, Chloe incluida. Puede que haya sido obligada por su padre para guardar las apariencias ante el público, pero pude ver el leve temblor de su labio inferior, y aunque tenía sus gafas de sol puestas, unas gruesas lágrimas manchadas de rímel cayeron silenciosas por sus mejillas. Trataría de mentiroso y amenazaría con acusar con su papi a cualquiera que lo mencionara más tarde, pero yo estuve ahí cuando se agarró del brazo del alcalde para echarse a llorar dramáticamente contra su pañuelo.

Mi asesino fue alguien en quien yo confiaba, vivía a unos pasos de mi escuela y veía su cara todos los días. Era un hombre que como cada artista estaba obsesionado con lo que era bello, y según nos contó en la primera de las clases que tuvimos con él como profesor, ese fue su motivo para mudarse desde Estados Unidos. Mis padres lo invitaron a nuestra casa a cenar una vez, mamá preparó un platillo típico de la tierra natal de mi asesino para que no resintiera más lo lejos que estaba de su hogar, mientras que mi papá horneó sus deliciosos macarrones como cada que venía visita y yo tuve la idea de decorarlos con un lindo diseño rojo con motas oscuras. Le encantaron. Así de considerados eramos, incluso con quien no lo merecía. ¿Cómo saber lo que estaba planeando en ese entonces?

La primera vez que lo conocí no fue en el salón de arte. Hace un tiempo había creado una escultura de Chat Noir y LadyBug en nuestro honor y yo no alcancé a ir a la ceremonia por estar viendo la forma de borrar el vergonzoso mensaje de voz que dejé por accidente en el teléfono de Adrien. El escultor era mi admirador y mi ausencia lo decepcionó, al grado en que aceptó los poderes de villano que Hawk Moth le ofrecía. Yo creí que había sido por completo mi culpa, hasta que Chat Noir me dijo después, con una sonrisa tímida, que ya que el hombre obviamente suspiraba por mí, le había dicho que él y yo teníamos algo, lo que provocó sus celos. Esa debería haber sido la primera señal de que debía mantenerme alejada de Theo, pero no hice caso. Cavé mi propia tumba el día que firmé su foto del periódico como disculpa por no haberme presentado a la ceremonia.

Hasta este día no sé cómo descubrió quien era yo bajo la máscara. ¿No fui lo bastante precavida por lo cansada que estaba y me vio cuando se acababa mi transformación? ¿O al revés? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Por qué a mí? Eren me dijo que hacerme esas preguntas no tenía sentido, que las respuestas ahora eran insondables, que era hora de continuar. Le dije que para él era fácil decirlo, no había pasado por lo que yo. Eren se limitó a sonreír con tristeza y me dejó tranquila.

Aquel 6 de Diciembre dio comienzo oficialmente la época de Navidad en París, que pasaba de ser llamada la ciudad del amor a la ciudad de la luz, pues la negrura de la noche era ahogada por la iluminación festiva que la recorría de esquina a esquina, y la rara nevada con la que habíamos sido bendecidos ese año la hacía una visión cautivante. Los encargados de la decoración de las calles se habían esmerado en hacerla ver hermosa, guirnaldas de luces doradas se ceñían a las ramas blancas de los árboles como suéteres navideños y de ellas pendían estrellas luminosas en cada punta. Me sacó una risita ver una foto en el LadyBlog de las estatuas de LadyBug y Chat Noir, colgaron esferas de colores en nuestras manos estiradas, luces cambiantes alrededor de nuestras figuras y pusieron gorritos de Santa Claus en nuestras cabezas. Daba la sensación de que eramos un árbol de navidad humano, o mejor dicho de gato y mariquita. Chat quiso que fuéramos a darles un vistazo para reírnos un poco y tomarnos fotos con los ciudadanos a los que protegíamos cada día. Los niños pequeños estaban contentos de ver a sus súper héroes favoritos, eramos tan populares como Santa, las mejillas me dolieron del frío y por tanto sonreír. Hace rato que no lo hacía.

Y es que estaba pasando un mal momento en la escuela. Lila Rossi, la chica nueva, era elocuente en el arte de mentir, una mitomana, podía decir que era amiga de Edith Piaf y las personas le creían, aunque la pobre mujer hubiera fallecido un siglo antes de que ella naciera. Y por supuesto, cómo yo era la única que no se tragaba sus mentiras, con unas palabras bien pensadas y lágrimas de cocodrilo, hizo que los chicos con los que había crecido pensaran que la odiaba (lo que era cierto), y por lo tanto quería hacerle daño (no era cierto). Me suspendieron por una semana por supuestamente haberla empujado escaleras abajo y por haber copiado en un examen, ¡Fue ella quien puso las respuestas en mi mochila! Quise defenderme pero obvio, nadie escuchó. Me dolía haberme convertido en una clase de paria para mis compañeros, hasta Alya y Nino, mis mejores amigos, me habían dado la espalda por creerle a una chica a la que recién conocían. Y Adrien, el chico del que estaba enamorada en secreto, sabía que Lila estaba llena de mentiras y aún así no quiso que la dejara al descubierto, por miedo a que fuera a ser akumatizada nuevamente.

Adrien. Ah, suspiro como boba de sólo pensar en su nombre. Su significado era "El hombre cercano al mar", me hacía soltar un chillido de emoción el que este y el mío tuvieran relación. Para mí era una señal de que él y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Como siempre, no podía estar más equivocada. Adrien era el hijo de mi diseñador favorito, Gabriel Agreste, y el modelo más famoso (Y guapo) de toda París. Ah, era el amor de mi vida, me gustaba pensar que mi futuro esposo, que tendríamos tres hijos y muchos hámsteres. Solía perderme en sus ojos verdes cálidos aunque no me estuvieran viendo, y cuando pasaba la rareza de que él se fijaba en mí, me convertía en la versión opuesta de la Milagrosa Ladybug, un desastre de sonrojos y tartamudeos nerviosos, mi lengua se enredaba con mi usual torpeza y soltaba las frases más bochornosas delante de mi querido Adrien. Sin embargo, estaba orgullosa de que mi timidez no se pusiera en el camino tanto como antes y de que en los últimos días nos hubiéramos vuelto buenos amigos. Chat Noir y Adrien eran los únicos que tenía. Me puse a hiperventilar cuando me enteré de que eran la misma persona, y que él había averiguado la identidad de civil de Ladybug, lo que lamentablemente, hice después de que me fuera de este mundo.

Aquí en mi cielo tenía la eternidad delante de mí, entonces para no morir de aburrimiento (Mis chistes son mejores que los de Chat) debía hallar actividades que mantuvieran mi mente enfocada, y cómo ya no era mi obligación salvar a París a diario, tenía infinito tiempo que gastar entre mis manos. Puedes desear lo que sea mientras sea posible, y yo cerré los ojos y de mi imaginación se materializó una réplica exacta de mi antiguo hogar, con mi humilde taller de costura en mi alcoba y la pastelería familiar en el primer piso, donde diseñaba vestuarios vistosos para Eren y nuestros animales, cosía, amasaba, mezclaba y horneaba para ellos los manjares que había aprendido a hacer viendo a papá. La parte más entretenida de ser pastelera, era cuando extendíamos un mantel de cuadros encima del vibrante césped fresco para no mancharnos la ropa y degustabamos los croissants rellenos de crema pastelera y bañados de chocolate en las redondas puntas de hojaldre. Eso y ver la cola de los perros agitarse en muestra de su felicidad nos hacía sonreír. Eren dijo en broma que no sabía por qué pero los dulces tenían un sabor medio celestial, yo solté un ruido de descontento por su deliberado juego de palabras, ¡No otro Chat Noir, por favor! Sólo que fue por la pura costumbre de quejarme, ya que mientras lo hacía una sonrisa que traté de reprimir sin éxito curvó delicadamente ambas esquinas de mis labios. Puede sonar difícil de creer, pero echaba de menos a mi gatito negro, y una aguja invisible perforaba mi corazón las veces en que lo tenía presente en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo con el peso de proteger a París por sí solo en sus sólidos hombros?

Uno de mis variados pasatiempos era observar la Tierra, y repasaba las huellas que había dejado en ella en mi temporal paso. De esa forma uní las piezas y deduje cómo Chat averiguó quién era yo.

Le echo la total culpa a mi tonta boca floja. El día que me suspendieron por una semana por presuntamente copiar en el examen y agredir a Lila, llamaron a mis padres para informarles de la situación y que vinieran por mí. Los dos me conocían como la palma de su mano, me habían educado con buenos principios y no había duda en sus mentes de que yo sería incapaz de hacer una cosa como esa. Alguien me creía para variar. Sólo ellos estuvieron de mi parte, nadie más quiso escuchar mi lado de la historia, nadie más dio un paso adelante en mi defensa. Ni siquiera Adrien. Creo que eso fue lo más decepcionante de todo, que el chico por el que estaba loca por ser tan amable y hacer siempre lo correcto, ahora elegía quedarse callado para proteger a Lila de las akumas y no a mí, cuando yo era la más afectada por sus mentiras y ambos lo sabíamos. A esas alturas ya me había dado por vencida, había cumplido su amenaza de quitarme a mis amigos, y no había lugar para remordimiento en alguien como Lila Rossi.

En los kilómetros que me separaban de mi casa, caminé adelantada a unos pasos de mis padres con la mirada ida, sosteniendo mi mochila rosada contra mi pecho. Tikki, mi kwami, asomó su cabecita moteada de su interior y me miró con atención.

—Oh, Marinette. —Se lamentó, luego se elevó hasta mi rostro para restregar su pequeña mejilla contra la mía y depositar un diminuto beso reconfortante en la piel. Apretujé mis ojos para combatir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, hasta que estuvimos en la privacidad de nuestra sala de estar y papá cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros. Sus manos enormes se posaron sobre mis hombros temblorosos y la pequeña mano de mi mamá en comparación a las suyas tocó mi antebrazo, su tibio peso protector me envolvió como una cobija contra el mundo y se escabulló un quejido lastimero por entre mis labios.

—Cariño... —Dijo mi papá, y al oír la preocupación paternal en su voz sin rastro de reproche por lo ocurrido, sucumbí al desconsuelo y colapsé en llanto con mi cabeza enterrada en su espacioso pecho. Tanto él como mamá me rodearon con sus brazos instantáneamente.

Mi "castigo" fue echar una mano en la tienda, es entre comillas porque mis padres querían darme algo en lo que mantener mi mente enfocada para que mis pensamientos no se desviaran al tema de Lila.

— ¡Es una buena idea, Marinette! —Los apoyó Tikki, con una de sus sonrisas que duplicaban su adorable aspecto natural de kwami. —Sólo recuerda pensar positivo, no queremos que Hawk Moth mande a una de sus akumas tras de ti.

Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Sería una real catástrofe si Ladybug se volviera una villana, sólo yo podía purificar las akumas de Hawk Moth, y ya que el poseer ambos miraculous te concedía cualquier deseo, quien sabe cuál era el propósito malvado de ese vil hombre. Entonces, para no ser engullida por la oscuridad de mis emociones, activé mi piloto automático, adherí una sonrisa insincera en mi rostro y me dediqué a trabajar duro en la tienda para no darme tiempo de pensar en nada negativo. Lo que se puede considerar normal en una pastelería, atender al público, descargar pedidos, probar recetas nuevas y batir la crema de mantequilla para los macarrones después de meter las bandejas al horno, entre otras tareas.

—Marinette. —Me detuvo mi mamá luego de dos horas sin parar. —Cariño, creo que deberías reducir la velocidad. El ritmo que llevas no es adecuado para una joven de catorce años.

Quise protestar, pero me convenció con un par de dulces palabras que saliera a dar un paseo para tomar aire fresco. Suspiré cansinamente, me quité el delantal, besé la mejilla de cada uno y me llevé una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate para merendar con mi kwami. Estabamos en plena merienda a la sombra de un árbol, yo sentada cómodamente en una de las bancas de la Plaza de Vosgos y Tikki en mi regazo, cuando hicieron sonar la alarma de akumas. Mi pequeña amiga se devoró de un bocado la última galleta y yo corrí muy deprisa hasta pillar un callejón donde no pudieran verme. Exclamé las palabras claves y ya enfundada en mi ajustado disfraz de mariquita, con ayuda de mi objeto mágico me movilicé por los aires hasta donde estaba el problema, en el Colegio Francoise Dupont. Una parte de mí estaba asustada por el bienestar de mis viejos amigos, que aún tenían un lugar especial en mi corazón, Adrien más que nadie. Lo sé, lo sé, era una tonta.

Por fortuna, la lucha contra el akuma no pasó a grandes dimensiones. La nueva villana de Hawk Moth se hacía llamar Vengadora, mas su nombre real era Celine. El poder de Vengadora su mismo nombre lo explicaba, pagar con la misma moneda a los que la hicieron sufrir una terrible humillación. Era una estudiante que era el hazmerreir del grupo de copias de Chloe de su propia clase, y sus compañeros no hacían más que unirse a las burlas o quedarse con la boca cerrada. El chico de sus sueños era de los segundos, no se reía de ella y apreciaba eso, él era tan amable para variar y fue imposible no enamorarse. Ah, me era familiar ese sentimiento. Gracias a su fervorosa investigación supo que la fecha de su cumpleaños era próxima, y como su progenitor era joyero, por primera vez en su vida le tomó interés a aquella faena, tanto como para crear una preciosa pulsera que en su imaginación lo haría poner sus ojos en ella. La iba a deslizar en su bolso en el descanso, pero para su mala suerte, esas chicas crueles estaban atentas a sus movimientos y la atraparon con las manos en la masa, le arrebataron la pieza de joyería y leyeron en voz alta la nota de amor que había firmado como su admiradora secreta. Una de sus bullies hizo la hoja una pelota y otra pisoteó la joya. Celine estaba aguantando desesperadamente las lágrimas al mirar a los compañeros que reían en su cara, pero lo que rompió su corazón, fue que su enamorado no movió ni un dedo a su favor, sólo se dignó a mirarla avergonzado. Supo que no era por lo que había escrito en esa nota, sino por lo patética que era. Y ahí fue cuando el mundo se volvió negro. Chat activó su cataclismo para conseguir el akuma en la pulsera y yo lo purifiqué.

Me compadecí de la pobre chica y mis ojos se pusieron borrosos, era tan similar a mi situación con Adrien.

—Sé cómo te sientes, Celine. —Ella estaba arrodillada en la acera. Me puse a su nivel con una rodilla en el suelo y le regresé la pulsera con una sonrisa suave. Por suerte estábamos solas, Chat se había marchado en cuanto su anillo hizo beep y le dije a Alya que bajara su celular. —Lamento que hayas pasado por eso, y quizás no te agrade lo que te voy a decir, pero si ese chico se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, entonces no es el correcto para ti. —Puse una mano en su hombro y pensé con dolor en Adrien. ¿Era el indicado para mí? —Yo te sugiero que le digas a un profesor lo que está sucediendo con esas chicas, estoy segura de que podrán solucionarlo.

— ¿Y si ellas no se detienen, Ladybug? ¿Qué harías tú? —Se pasó un puño por sus castaños ojos húmedos y la mirada que me dio me dejó saber que esperaba mucho de mi respuesta. No podía decepcionarla.

Tras inhalar de forma profunda, decidí ser franca.

—Hablaría con el director para que me cambie de clase o... Con mis padres para que me matriculen en otra escuela.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Más tarde esa noche, a las diez en punto, me puse por última vez la máscara por ese día tras desearle buenas noches a mis padres, y enganché mi yoyo para balancear mi cuerpo desde mi balcón. Tenía una "cita" con Chat Noir para patrullar las calles, y... Llevé el amuleto de la suerte que me había obsequiado Adrien. ¡Ay! ¡Lo sé! ¡Fui una tonta! No se me pasó por la mente que mi Gatito pudiera ser alguien de mi clase, mucho menos Adrien, ¡Sus personalidades eran tan desiguales! Chat era coqueto, engreído y fanático de los juegos de palabras, mientras que mi futuro esposo era humilde, simpático y caballeroso, ¡Ay, todo un sueño! ¡Lo amo tanto!

Um, pues volviendo al tema; aterricé en nuestro punto habitual para cuidar la seguridad de París, la cima de un edificio donde podíamos apreciar de cerca el elegante porte romántico de la Torre Eiffel y la belleza de nuestra ciudad. El viento desordenaba con ligereza mi peinado de dos coletas, pero el material de mi traje no le daba el paso para hacerme sentir su baja temperatura. Chat no había asomado su rostro presumido aún, y tomé ese momento a solas para darle más vueltas a la historia de Celine y mi elección de palabras, en tanto giraba el amuleto de la suerte que el chico que rondaba mis pensamientos me había fabricado para mi último cumpleaños. ¿Debería empezar a escuchar mis propios consejos y dejar ir a Adrien de una vez por todas? Él era mi primer amor, nunca había tenido sentimientos tan apasionados por un chico, ni deseado que me besara, me tocara, que me amara. ¿Es que Adrien no era tan perfecto como yo lo pintaba?

De la nada, una voz masculina conocida ronroneó un par de palabras en mi oído.

—Luces garrandosia en esta velada, mi Lady.

Un grito agudo surgió desde lo más profundo de mi ser y simultáneamente me paré de un salto guiada por la sorpresa, mas como había estado sentada en la orilla de la construcción, mis pies no consiguieron mantener estabilidad en la superficie redondeada. Luché por no perder el equilibrio pero la gravedad no estaba de mi lado, mi cuerpo estaba a unos segundos de precipitarse al vacío. Fui salvada por mi fiel compañero, quien en un movimiento ágil me sujetó de la cintura con un brazo para arrimarme a él. Mi corazón no se daba tiempo a respirar entre latidos, y yo intenté normalizar mi respiración para recuperarme del susto de casi haber muerto.

—Mi Lady. —Dijo Chat, con una voz extrañamente estrangulada. —No es que no esté contento con nuestra cercanía, pero no puedo... ¿Podrías aflojar.. ?

Lo miré enseguida, mis brazos se habían agarrado con desesperación a su cuello y lo estaba exprimiendo. Me disculpé en un murmullo y lo solté para resguardar el amuleto de Adrien en un lugar seguro que era entre el hueco de mis manos y mi pecho. No lo dejé ir en ningún minuto, y eso me hizo suspirar con alivio. Entonces reparé en que Chat seguía con sus brazos en torno a mi cintura, y le dediqué una mirada molesta, no sólo por estarse aprovechando del momento sino por haberlo provocado. Puso las dos manos arriba en respuesta, la derecha estaba cerrada alrededor del mango de un paraguas oscuro.

—Perdón, perdón. —Exclamó a la defensiva— No era mi intención darte un susto, es que estabas tan concentrada en la nada que no me escuchaste llegar. —En su cara se formó una sonrisa coqueta, y haciendo alarde de su acostumbrada galantería, cogió mi mano y besó la superficie de látex de su dorso de manera delicada. —Buenas noches, por cierto, mi Lady.

—Hola, Chat. —Retraje mi mano mientras le brindaba un giro juguetón de los ojos. — ¿Por qué trajiste un paraguas?

—Es simple, Buginette. Mis sentidos felinos me avisan que se avecina una tormenta. Tan sólo soy purrcavido. —Inclinó su rostro más cerca del mío con sus hipnotizantes ojos felinos cerrados a medias y una sonrisa ladeada, la que era según él su mirada matadora, a la que las chicas caían rendidas. Probablemente, si hubiera sido una admiradora cualquiera habría hecho efecto, pero no era el caso conmigo. —No puedo dejar que mi Lady se moje.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué caballeroso es mi Gatito. —Lo alejé de mí con el índice en la punta redonda de su nariz, no pudiendo ocultar una sonrisa de diversión. Llevé mis ojos hacia el cielo nocturno para juzgar por mí misma, la media luna de aquella noche mostraba su rostro blanquecino esporádicamente entre campos de nubes de algodón oscuras. Di un asentimiento. —Muy bien. Confiaré en tu palabra, Chat.

Mi amigo y yo adoptamos mi posición anterior a su llegada, con nuestras piernas colgando por la cornisa exterior del edificio, dividas por un espacio nulo de centímetros y gracias a la gran confianza que nos teníamos el uno al otro, no era algo que nos hiciera sentir incómodos. Chat se echó ligeramente para atrás, descansando la mitad de su peso sobre sus manos y contempló el panorama de la ciudad cuya paz nos correspondía velar. Yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro duro por el constante trabajo de sus músculos en las batallas contra los akumas y solté un prolongado suspiro. Abrí la palma de mi mano sobre mi regazo para mirar el amuleto de forma pensativa mientras me preguntaba, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Adrien ahora mismo?

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, Buginette? ¿Un regalo para mí? Que yo sepa no es mi cumplea...

El resto de la palabra se perdió en algún lugar de sus labios dignos de una revista entera dedicada a ellos y yo levanté la cabeza. La cara de mi felino favorito era todo un poema, parecía estar congelada en un gesto de ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta como si fuera a modular la letra 'A'. Su mirada había ido a dar con mi amuleto de la suerte. Enarqué mi ceja izquierda, desconcertada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿De...? —Se cortó para pasar saliva con esfuerzo y completó en un hilo de voz. ¿Era idea mía o su piel de tonos cálidos que no cubría la máscara de látex del mundo había palidecido? — ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Con una sonrisa absorta, barrí mi pulgar, casi como una tierna caricia, por la silueta de la avecilla de oro de la pulsera.

—Este es un amuleto de la suerte que me hizo mi... Un muy querido amigo para mi último cumpleaños. —El murmullo de mi voz se redujo a un suspiro apesadumbrado. —Bueno, sigo tratando de descifrar si somos amigos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Se formó un surco que denotaba perplejidad entre sus cejas de pelos dorados.

Desde luego que antes de abrir la boca, consideré los pros y contras de dejar que supiera de mis inquietudes respecto a mi amistad con el único hijo de Gabriel Agreste. Ya saben que nuestra relación estaba en un nivel elevado en el que éramos los mejores amigos. Podíamos extender pequeñas conversaciones por horas, tanto si fuera un vídeo de preciosos gatitos encontrado en Youtube o una simple tontería como sus chistes, éramos capaces de perder la noción del tiempo hasta que tocaba la alarma que concluía el patrullaje o que uno de los dos se quedara dormido. Eso sí, por orden mía, estaban prohibidos los temas de nuestra vida privada, o dar siquiera una pista para ayudar a que el otro pudiera descubrir la identidad de civil de su compañero. No obstante, yo fui y rompí esa regla por el mero hecho de que me hacía falta un oído, un amigo, alguien que prestara suma atención a lo que mi corazón quería expresar sin sacar sus propias conclusiones primero. Chat fue esa persona, y hasta este día no me arrepiento de haberlo elegido. Era una agradable sensación, ¿Saben? Contar con alguien como Chat, porque él me entendía en un sentido que ninguna otra persona podría comprender. Sólo nosotros, Chat Noir y Ladybug, sabíamos lo que era la presión de ser un superheroe.

Por obvias razones, procuré censurar los nombres de las personas involucradas que no fueran Adrien, pero no fue necesario para que mi Gatito pudiera comprobar con asombro que la heroina más querida en la era moderna de París, la osada chica con actitud a la que le escribía poemas que no podía terminar, no era nadie más que la muchacha tímida de su clase que se sentaba un puesto atrás del suyo y que había concluido que lo odiaba, si sus reacciones de aversión al tenerlo a una distancia prudente eran una prueba suficiente. Mi relato, que incluyó la amenaza de Lila en el baño y las palabras del modelo que me hicieron pensar dos veces si debía dejar al descubierto las mentiras de la chica, mientras procesaba la información hizo que una emoción y un sentimiento atravesaran los ojos velados de pestañas que le robaron un rayo al sol de Chat Noir y que también se presentaran en su lenguaje corporal, pero fueron detalles a los que no presté atención en su momento. Ahora puedo decir que lo aquejó el enojo, ya que el extremo interior de sus cejas se contrajo en una curva en forma de 'u' hacia su ceño y el exterior lo mismo pero invertido, su mirada estaba entornada con levedad y en los suaves matices verde oliva de esta esa emoción negativa saltó a la vida, mientras que su boca era una línea delgada llena de tensión y sus puños estaban hechos una pelota.

Una vez que terminé con mis desahogos, suspiré contenta pues fue como si un peso invisible con el que había cargado por días se levantara de mis hombros. Me quedé a la espera de su veredicto, sabiendo que fuera cual fuera, no me decepcionaría de ningún modo. Chat no me devolvió la mirada, en realidad parecía haber olvidado hace mucho que yo estaba ahí con él. Continuaba abstraído en el sentimiento de culpa que mis palabras lo habían hecho experimentar, tenía su diente hincado en la carne de su labio inferior, y sus orejas de gato estaban ligeramente caídas. ¿Creen que es extraño que lo haya analizado tan a fondo? Intenten morir de aburrimiento, no literalmente, y que lo único que puedan hacer para alimentar su entretenimiento y no caer en la desesperación sea esto.

— ¿Chat? —Lo toqué de forma tentativa y eso lo hizo espabilar. Miró mi mano en su antebrazo y parpadeó, para luego darme una mirada opaca que se avivó con dolor y atraparme en un firme abrazo. Aunque me había tomado por sorpresa, no hice ningún intento por apartarlo de mí pues podía sentir que no era uno de sus juegos para hacerme caer en sus redes. Dios, si hubiera sabido que Adrien Agreste en persona me estaba dando un abrazo me habría puesto a chillar y mi rostro de mil colores. Lo envolví con mis brazos sin dudar. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir por mi... Por la culpa de ese idiota, mi Lady. —Escuché que me decía en tono susurrante.

— ¿Adrien? No es un idiota, él sólo... trató de hacer lo correcto. —Quise justificar al chico que mi corazón amaba, pero no pude lograr siquiera un tono de voz convincente. Forcé una carcajada sin aire. —Tampoco es para ponerte así, gatito tonto.

Su cuerpo era una masa temblorosa en mis brazos, y temí que fuera porque lloraba, pero mi única pista cuando se alejó con reticencia era que sus ojos lucían tristes.

—Sí, perdona. —Murmuró Chat de manera apagada. —Pues en mi purrspectiva —Puso en su rostro lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa traviesa, pero sus ojos no dieron el mismo mensaje. Yo omití su broma y junté las cejas en un ceño fruncido, ¿Qué estaba mal con él? —, no debes darte por vencida con ese chico, Buginette. Suena como un idiota, pero tengo la certeza de que si le das una oportunidad de explicarse, tendrá una buena razón para no haber hablado. —Se quedó con la mirada perdida en un punto en la distancia mientras decía en un volumen de voz cabizbajo. —Puede que le asuste meterse en problemas.

Las palabras que acababa de emitir me dejaron pensativa.

— ¿Tú crees? —Le susurré, con una sonrisa pequeña. Mi preocupación por su inusual comportamiento quedó enterrada bajo la esperanza que nacía en mi pecho por que no todo estuviera perdido con Adrien.

Mi fiel superheroe asintió. Me tendió su mano con garritas en las puntas de los dedos, no para que la tomara sino para que le prestara el amuleto por un segundo. Coloqué la pulsera en su palma abierta sin detenerme a considerar si era buena idea, Chat sabía lo valioso que ese accesorio era para mí, no permitiría que nada le sucediera mientras lo tuviera en sus manos. Rodeó mi muñeca derecha con ella y le hizo un nudo, para acto seguido volver a besar mi mano, lo que me dejó con efervescencia en el estómago por una desconocida razón. Habría sido comprensible si hubiera sabido que Chat Noir era Adrien con un antifaz, pero yo no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por mi compañero de batallas. En lo absoluto. Una sonrisa adornó suavemente sus labios y esta vez no se vio del todo forzada, abrió el paraguas en un movimiento grácil y lo puso sobre nuestras cabezas. Yo me quedé inexplicablemente hechizada por la luminiscencia de sus irises, esa noche parecían resplandecer más de lo habitual y recuerdo ese detalle en particular porque nunca me había puesto a observarlos detenidamente. ¿Han visto un atardecer al aire libre en el campo? ¿Cuando el sol está parcialmente oculto en el incandescente horizonte, emitiendo sus últimos rayos de fulgurante luz y contagia de tono dorado la superficie de plantas verdes? Traten de imaginarlo y entenderán de lo que estoy hablando. Así de cálidos y hermosos eran.

Di un respingo cuando vino el ruido de un trueno del cielo, y a los segundos, una lluvia intensa se desató. Me fue imposible no devolverle la sonrisa a Chat, pues era tal como él había dicho. Nos pusimos a reír al unísono.

***. *. ***

**Puro LadyNoir en este capítulo. Gracias a las personas que comentaron y siguen la historia. Espero publicar el siguiente pronto, ya lo tengo casi terminado uwu. **


	4. Capítulo Tres

El día siguiente transcurrió con una aburrida normalidad hasta las cinco y tanto de la tarde, el tintineo de la campanilla que me avisaba la llegada de otro cliente me hizo levantar la mirada desde mi puesto en el mesón y las palabras de bienvenida en la punta de mi lengua murieron ahí. ¡Casi me voy de espaldas!

—Hola, Marinette. —El mismísimo Adrien Agreste, el chico de indiscutible belleza y dueño de mi corazón, me agitaba la mano con su etérea sonrisa de modelo profesional. Definitivamente se merecía el primer puesto en mi top ten de las sonrisas de Adrien. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado tener mi cámara fotográfica en ese momento para captar la perfección del gesto en el papel especializado y pegar la imagen junto a sus hermanas en el mural de mi habitación! Y la forma en que dijo mi nombre, nunca me había preocupado por cómo sonara mi nombre en la boca de alguien, "Marinette" es uno bastante común, ¿No creen? Y sin embargo, cuando la atractiva pareja de labios de tono melocotón del chico vocalizó cada sílaba delineada con una palpable ternura... Ah, basta decir que me supo al cielo en la tierra.

Me di un sutil pellizco en la piel del antebrazo para cerciorarme de que no fuera otro de mis constantes fantasías donde él se dejaba caer por la panadería de mis padres para declarar su amor eterno por mí y pedir respetuosamente mi mano en matrimonio. El dolor leve me hizo ver que no era mi imaginación y chirrié para mis adentros.

_«Tranquila, Marinette. Actúa con naturalidad y todo saldrá bien.»_

— ¡Adrien! —Su nombre en forma de chillido delató mi emoción al tiempo en que sonreía de oreja a oreja con las dos manos delante de la boca. Recé a la superior fuerza divina por que no se diera cuenta de que estaba con los nervios a flote. —Ah, digo, ¿Qué aquí haces? Quiero decir, ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no te quiera aquí, ¡Por supuesto que te quiero! Ay, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Dime que esta es otra pesadilla. —Me llevé la mano a la cabeza, sacudiendola con exasperación por el ridículo que siempre hacía en su presencia mientras cerraba los ojos con bochorno, admito que la idea de darme unos buenos golpes contra el mostrador con ella era tentadora, pero eso haría que Adrien creyera que estaba loca y lo menos que yo quería era ahuyentarlo de mí.

Adrien dejó escapar una breve risita meliflua, ajeno a mi mirada fascinada y el leve rubor que tiñó mis mejillas.

—Es simple, Bu... Marinette. Vine a ver a mi persona favorita. —Explicó.

—Oh. —Atiné a pestañear un par de veces. —Pero, ¿No deberías estar en esgrima? ¡Quiero decir! No es que me sepa tu horario de memoria, bueno, tal vez sí. ¡Pero no es que te acose ni nada! Es sólo que... Espera —Cesé mi vómito verbal cuando mi mente procesó lo último que había dicho Adrien y me quedé estupefacta—, ¿Tu persona favorita?

—Tranquila. —Rió. —No te equivocas, debería estar en mis clases, pero decidí escaparme de mi guardaespaldas un rato para pasar a saber cómo estabas. —La diversión en sus agraciadas facciones cambió a una indiscutible mirada de inmesurable dulzura y algo más, a la vez que se aproximaba más a mí y su mano con el anillo de plata cogía delicadamente la mía. Eren me aclaró que eso en sus ojos era amor, y que hasta este día él mira de esa manera al novio que tenía en vida secretamente, Levi. — ¿Acaso no lo sabes? —Me regaló una sonrisa pequeña pero colmada de afecto cuando susurró. —Tú eres mi persona favorita, Mari.

No supe qué responder, sólo sonreí nerviosamente y le ofrecí una cajita de macarrones cómo agradecimiento por su preocupación, cortesía de la casa. Adrien me dio las gracias y se fue con la promesa de que vendría mañana, no sin antes besar mi mejilla. Yo suspiré risueña y empecé a chillar de forma estridente mientras daba saltitos en mi posición, cuando de pronto vi a mis padres en la entrada a la parte de la panadería donde estaban los hornos. Los dos me miraban con una sonrisa a sabiendas, y yo les di una mirada acusadora mientras inevitablemente me ruborizaba, ¡Habían estado atentos a nuestra conversación!

Me quedé con la cabeza en las nubes hasta el día después de ese, cuando Adrien se dejó caer por mi casa a la misma hora y los siguientes. Mis papás recibían sus visitas con los brazos abiertos, entendían por qué su hija estaba loca hasta los huesos por él, e insistían en que se quedara a cenar con nosotros. Adrien siempre decía que sí, aunque bromeara continuamente de que tanto dulce iba a ponerlo gordo. En nuestro tiempo juntos competíamos o probabamos videojuegos que él compraba especialmente para la ocasión, compartíamos mis audífonos mientras se reproducía la música del disco más reciente de Jagged Stone, y Adrien no temía ensuciar su ropa de marca si se trataba de ayudar a manipular ingredientes como la harina o huevos. Yo le pregunté si se metía en problemas con su padre por ausentarse de sus sesiones de fotos o sus clases de esgrima para ir a verme, pero el modelo sonrió sin preocupación alguna, prácticamente irradiaba pacífica felicidad.

—Por primera vez en mi vida me da lo mismo meterme en problemas con él, Marinette. Quiero estar aquí contigo.

Le correspondí con una suave sonrisa. Adrien sabía en carne propia lo que era no tener ni un amigo y estar solo, no iba a dejar que yo sufriera lo mismo. Tikki me dijo que cuando lo oyó decir eso desde mi alcoba, tuvo que tapar su pequeña boca para no dejar salir un sonido que causara sospechas, que era más que evidente que Adrien gustaba de mí. Me robó una buena carcajada. ¿Yo gustarle a Adrien? Sí, claro. Y sin embargo, mi amiga kwami tenía razón, el chico con el que las adolescentes parisinas sólo soñaban con estar, había empezado a mirarme con otros ojos, ya que hizo la promesa de amar a quien fuera que estuviera bajo la máscara de Ladybug, y casualmente era yo, la común y corriente Marinette, así que hizo planes para revelarme su identidad, la noche de ese trágico día de Diciembre.

El director Damocles llamó a nuestra casa por teléfono, antes de que se cumpliera la semana de suspensión, para informarnos que Lila se había retractado de sus palabras y que era libre de volver a la escuela para retomar mis clases. No pude evitar sentir sospecha, ¿La misma Lila que juró arruinarme la vida ahora tenía un cambio de actitud? Debía estar planeando hacer otra maldad en mi contra, pero no iba a permitir que esta vez se saliera con la suya. Mientras tuviera a Adrien y Chat Noir de mi parte, todo estaría bien.

Papá y mamá me dijeron que siempre existía la opción de cambiar de escuela, pero les aseguré, muy confiada, que podía con eso. De modo que la mañana de mi desaparición me levanté temprano (Sorprendente, ¿No? Es que me caí de la cama) y sin saber por qué, tuve el deseo de sacarme una foto con la cámara que me habían comprado para mi cumpleaños. La puse sobre mi escritorio, tomé asiento en mi silla rosada con las piernas dobladas, relajé ambos brazos y sonreí. Tikki fue la encargada de presionar el botón. Fue mi última fotografía en vida.

Me di una ducha caliente que acabó por quitarme los restos de sueño que me quedaban y me vestí con mi atuendo invernal. Cómo era costumbre, me di el tiempo de meditar con mamá, antes de tomar mi desayuno que consistía de un tazón de leche con chocolate y mi cereal favorito. Tras reposar, me fui sin prisa hacia la escuela, en cuya puerta de entrada me esperaba mi amado príncipe azul, quien sonrió en cuanto me vio. Adrien me dio un beso en la mejilla y caminamos a clases. Mis compañeros ni se molestaron en reconocer mi regreso, y aunque me dolió profundamente, era de esperarse, por lo que en lugar de sentarme en mi puesto de siempre con Alya, tomé asiento al final de la fila de en medio. Suspiré hondo, y abrí grande los ojos cuando Adrien me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

—Tengo mejor vista desde aquí. —Respondió dulcemente ante mi mirada confusa.

Me quedé absorta en esa grandiosa sonrisa de dientes perlados y entonces esbocé una propia. Chloe y Lila me daban miradas asesinas y celosas, esta última por cierto, quiso que Madame Bustier la cambiara de puesto conmigo ya que de repente y milagrosamente su tinnitus se había curado. Por suerte la maestra le dijo que no, así que pude estar junto a mi Adrien y reír con él durante la larga jornada de escuela, sin interrupciones. Ni Hawk Moth y su akuma de ese día pudieron arruinar mi buen humor.

Fue un niño esta vez, Chat Boy, como de unos ocho años, pero no se dejen engañar por la edad. No era como Gigantitán o las Sopotis, este era un pequeño genio que soñaba con ser un superheroe como Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero cómo desconocía de qué forma habíamos conseguido nuestros poderes, utilizó su inteligencia y conocimientos tecnológicos para construir artefactos que le permitieran hacer lo que nosotros, como propulsores, guantes de super fuerza y adherentes, cosas de ese estilo. Se metió en nuestro camino y entorpeció nuestro trabajo, ¡Casi salió lastimado gravemente por su comportamiento irresponsable! ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Chat se marchó en un cerrar de ojos después de celebrar nuestra victoria, no gracias a Chat Boy debo añadir, mientras que yo me quedé un poco más para darle el regaño que se merecía por haberse puesto en peligro y dejarle en claro que ni mi compañero ni yo requeríamos ayuda, mucho menos de un niño. No me di cuenta de que habían cámaras. Tras sentir que había aprendido la lección, se lo entregué al agente Roger para que lo llevara a casa y su mamá supiera lo que había hecho. El papá de Sabrina demandó saber su nombre real y él se lo dijo en voz baja. Sus amigos vieron el vídeo de mi amonestación y se burlaron de él, eso más el duro castigo de sus padres provocaron un resentimiento hacia mí y fue infestado por un akuma.

La batalla fue un poco dificultosa, pero nada de lo que un gran equipo como Chat y yo no pudieramos hacernos cargo. Vaya qué eramos un gran equipo.

— ¡Ganamos! —Mi compañero y yo chocamos puños triunfantes, y solté un atropellado "Nos vemos", dispuesta a desaparecer antes de que se me acabara el tiempo.

— ¡Espera, Ladybug! —Su mano enguantada en mi antebrazo frenó en seco mi retirada. Me voltee confundida y él se frotó su cabeza rubia con sus ojos en cualquier parte menos en mí. — ¿Esta noche tienes algo que hacer?

— ¿Algo que hacer? —Batí mis pestañas una vez y me hice a mí misma la misma pregunta para darle una respuesta. —Eh, pues no que yo sepa, ¿Por qué?

—Es que... — ¿Era eso un sonrojo en sus mejillas? Oh no, no iba a pedirme una cita, ¿O sí? —... Quería saber si vendrías a comer conmigo, esta noche.

—Chat —Me sujeté el puente de la nariz con exasperación, ¿Esto de nuevo? —, sabes que no podemos revelar nuestras identidades...

—No habrá necesidad porque no será en un restaurante ni nada público. Piensalo, sólo nosotros dos en nuestro lugar favorito a la hora de siempre, comiendo y charlando como los buenos amigos que somos. Lo prometo. —Puso una mano en alto para demostrar que lo decía en serio y me guiñó el ojo derecho– ¿Qué dices, mi Lady?

Chat tenía una manera con las palabras que hacía sonar la idea bastante tentadora, y para la sorpresa de ambos, me encontré aceptando la invitación, aunque no del todo segura. Su par de labios se extendieron en una sonrisa de gato de Chesire.

—Ya verás, te sorprenderé. —Dejó un beso en mi mejilla, tan repentino que ni tuve tiempo de protestar, y se fue dando saltos por los aires.

Ninguno de mis compañeros señaló mi temporal desaparición del salón de clases, incluidas mis peores enemigas, y cuando estuve de regreso en mi asiento, suspiré inaudiblemente con alivio. Entonces junté las cejas, pues Adrien brillaba por su ausencia, ¿Dónde podría haber ido? ¿Acaso tuve que retirarse temprano por alguna sesión de fotos? Pero si fuera así, me lo habría comentado. ¿Y si fue algo de última hora? ¿O si tuvo una emergencia? No tuve que seguir con mis preocupaciones por más tiempo, Adrien mismo entró muy sonriente por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans con casualidad, mientras su boca reproducía una tonada alegre cualquiera en forma de habilidoso silbido.

—Adrien, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en el baño? Ya va a terminar la clase.

Ah, así que había ido al baño igual que yo. Ay, hasta para eso teníamos una conexión, ¡Por favor, que eso fuera una señal!

—Perdoneme, Madame Bustier. Tuve algunos inconvenientes. —Había la posibilidad de que se metiera en problemas por su demora, pero la sonrisa de mi amor no tambaleó en lo más mínimo. No pude evitar que me picara la curiosidad por saber qué lo había puesto de tan buen humor. En ese momento, miró directamente hacia mí y me guiñó el ojo con complicidad, causando que mi cara se pusiera caliente y que lo demás ya no tuviera importancia, todo pasó a segundo plano. Típico.

El escandoloso timbre de salida me sacó de ese estado de atontamiento. Nino llamó la atención de su mejor amigo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, yo me di prisa en echar los lápices y el cuaderno que había usado dentro de mi bolso, para huir de Adrien en dirección de los casilleros. Ya era capaz de mantener una conversación decente con él, pero todavía conseguía ponerme muy nerviosa en ocasiones y ni siquiera lo intentaba o era consciente de eso.

—Ah, algún día él va a matarme, Tikki. —Expresé.

— ¿Quién va a matarte?

Automáticamente pegué un salto hacia atrás en una ridícula pose de kung fu, adjunto a un grito de sorpresa. El apuesto rubio de mis pensamientos me observó divertido y con curiosidad en su cándida mirada.

— ¡Adrien! Hola. —Se desató la risita nerviosa que burbujeaba dentro de mí. —Nadie, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Estás mintiendo? —Movió su rostro más cerca del mío, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con picardía.

— ¡N-No, claro que no! ¿Por qué estaría haciendolo? —Me reí de nuevo, rogando que eso ahogara los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón por la súbita falta de espacio entre nosotros. Un poco más y sus labios estarían sobre los míos.

—No lo sé, tú dime. —Una sonrisa de "Yo sé algo que tú no" los delineaba y en su mirada había un infantil brillo travieso.

Quise decirle que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero mi cerebro y mi lengua se habían desconectado y sólo farfullé cosas sin sentido. Cuando Adrien se largó a reír, me callé perpleja.

—Tranquila, Marinette. Sólo estoy jugando contigo.

—Ah. —Después de un momento de vaporoso deja vu, me uní a sus carcajadas, y me reproché por haberme puesto así de nerviosa. No había forma de que él supiera que yo era LadyBug, mi secreto estaba a salvo un día más.

Una vez que nuestras risas cesaron, lo miré embelesada, sin saber qué decir, pero supe que el silencio no era un problema cuando Adrien me sonrió con un suave tirón de sus labios, su acogedora mirada de sombras y colores verde oliva escrutaba mi rostro con fascinante adoración.

—Eres bella, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. —Susurró, y un cálido estremecimiento vibró a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

¿Era idea mía o hacía más calor? Cada vez me iba sintiendo más mareada y cada vez sus labios de melocotón estaban a menos centímetros de los míos. Me pregunté si tendrían el mismo sabor, pero al cerrar los ojos me di cuenta, con la respiración entrecortada, de que pronto lo descubriría, la temperatura tibia y la textura sin callos de la piel de su mano ahuecó mi mejilla, la electricidad que hizo crecer en ella me erizó los vellos, sólo un poco más...

—Adrien, hermano, ¿Estás aquí?

El modelo y yo pusimos distancia entre los dos a toda velocidad y miramos en la dirección de la voz con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos abiertos como platos. Nino asomó su cabeza al pasillo en el que nos encontrabamos y juntó las cejas en un gesto de confusión al vernos con tales expresiones.

—Uh, ¿Todo bien, chicos? —Inquirió. ¡Gracias al cielo era él y no Alya! Ella habría visto que nuestra actitud era sospechosa y nos habría presionado hasta que le dijeramos la verdad.

—S-sí. Nos vemos el lunes. —Balbucee de forma prácticamente incomprensible, después corrí como alma que lleva el diablo.

No me detuve hasta estar detrás del pretil de cemento de la escuela, pero fue sólo para no correr el riesgo de que Adrien u otra persona me vieran dar un brinco y gritar llena de regocijo con los brazos al aire. Finalmente dentro de la intimidad de mi casa, me dediqué a dar piruetas de ballet por mi vasto ático-habitación con mi kwami igual de risueña que yo entre mis manos. Ninguna de las dos podía dejar las risas.

— ¡Adrien trató de besarme! ¡Ay! ¿Puedes creerlo, Tikki?

— ¡Eso significa que le gustas, Marinette!

— ¡Es demasiada felicidad! ¡Siento que voy a tener un ataque al corazón!

— ¡Yo siento que voy a vomitar!

— ¡Marinette, cariño! —Que mi mamá me llamara nos hizo parar en seco, de primera pensamos que había abierto la trampilla y me había sorprendido con Tikki a la vista, pero no era el caso así que debía estar al pie de las escaleras, preocupada por el escándalo— ¿Todo bien allá arriba?

— ¡Sí, mamá! Disculpa, sólo vi algo emocionante en internet. —Le contesté.

—Está bien, amor. ¿Quieres que te suba algo de comer?

—Eh.. ¿Tienes hambre, Tikki? —Le pregunté en un susurro.

Mi pequeña amiga lo pensó.

—Unos macarrones no me vendrían mal.

—Golosa. —Critiqué con una sonrisa, y volví a alzar la voz. — ¡No te preocupes, mamá! Bajaré en un momento.

A continuación de nuestra merienda compartida, que constó de dulces macarrones y un vaso de leche, mi kwami abrió su boquita en un largo bostezo, con una mano en su pancita satisfecha.

— ¿Por qué no tomas una siesta, Tikki? —Yo estaba sentada en mi escritorio, terminando de actualizar mi diario cuando se lo sugerí. Ella reposaba sobre mi cabeza como una estrella de mar.

—Pero, ¿Y si hay un akuma, Marinette? —Objetó, medio dudosa, medio convencida.

—Ve, no te preocupes. Si Hawk Moth convierte a alguien más, te despierto.

—Sólo será unos minutos. —Aceptó somnolienta, voló hacia mi cama con lentitud y allí se rindió al sueño en cuestión de segundos.

Sus tiernos ronquidos me hicieron soltar una risita mientras regresaba mi diario a su caja de seguridad. Con un suspiro de enamorada miré las fotografías de un sonriente Adrien que embellecían las paredes de mi habitación. Una parte de mí no podía creer aún que el chico que amaba en secreto había tratado de darme un beso, Adrien no era el tipo de persona que se entretuviera jugando con los sentimientos de otros, era muy amable y considerado, la definición de una buena persona, así que... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tikki tenía razón entonces! ¡Yo definitivamente le gustaba a Adrien!

Por mi ventana podía observar el mágico comienzo del desfile anual de los copos de nieve en primera fila y abrí los ojos ampliamente. ¡Era 6 de Diciembre! En diecinueve días sería Navidad y yo no había comprado los regalos aún, ¡Tenía que ir cuanto antes!

—Um, podría ser justo ahora. —Moví mi mirada hacia la mariquita durmiente y el verla descansar tan a gusto me hizo tomar la decisión de no molestarla, además de que estaba helando allá afuera y no quería exponerla a que pezcara un resfriado.

Me protegí del frío con mi abrigo encima, mi bufanda rosada, y mis orejeras blancas. Luego bajé los peldaños que conectaban a la panadería y les pedí permiso a mis padres para ir a dar una vuelta por el mercado navideño a las afueras de la Catedral de Notre Dame, sólo cruzando el río Sena. Los dos accedieron, no sin antes hacerme prometer de que tendría cuidado y que volvería antes de las ocho para la cenar. Besé ruidosamente sus mejillas en despedida y grité sonriente "¡Nos vemos, mamá y papá! ¡Los amo!" mientras desaparecía hacia el exterior. Si sólo hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que los vería, les habría dado un fuerte abrazo y no sé si hubiera podido soltarlos, no habría salido por esa puerta. Dios sabe que ellos habrían hecho lo mismo.

Había una interminable fila de carpas blancas con picos, y por donde miraras habían brillantes luces de varios colores como azul, dorado, verde, etc. - Los colores tradicionales de esa época. ¡No podía esperar a que fuera de noche y no poder despegar la mirada de esa maravillosa visión! De acuerdo a la festividad, de los puestos pendían esferas navideñas gigantes, velas dentro de frascos de vidrio y olorosas piñas, también tenían adornos de madera y guirnaldas. De vez en cuando me topaba con pinos naturales con esos objetos, custodiados por figuras de renos artificiales y hasta un pingüino de gran tamaño que honestamente me robó una risotada. Estaba repleto de civiles, tanto que tenía que abrirme paso a empujones. No importaba si fueran niños o adultos, todos reían y sus rostros se llenaban de asombro al conocer las delicias y la mercancía que ofrecían los vendedores, mientras sorbían el vino caliente que calentaba automáticamente sus estómagos y engullían sus porciones de nueces tostadas que por culpa del hambre les quemaba la lengua.

Me di el tiempo de escoger con esmero los regalos, entre los que estaban un par de bolas de nieve de LadyBug y Chat Noir, yo me quedaría con la suya y la mía era para él. Supe en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en ellas que debía comprarlas, mi compañero iba a amar su obsequio, estaba segura.

Emprendí el camino a la pastelería, cuando una voz adulta conocida exclamó mi nombre y me volví con una sonrisa afable extendida por mis labios.

— ¡Monsieur Theo!

***. *. ***

**Gracias por leer ~**


End file.
